When BloodClan Took Over
Go here to see the characters. Adopted by Arti Everybody knows the story of how the great battle between Lionclan and the famous Bloodclan. But what if it hadn't ended the way it did. What if the leader that died was Firestar instead of Scourge? Bloodclan has won the battle, and taken Thunderclan's, Riverclan's, Windclan's and Shadowclan's survivors... Imprisoning them for many seasons...Starclan has waited enough time...it is time to escape... Change the fate of the cats, before it's too late and clans are forgotten.... And all hope is lost.... Prologue We're losing, Firestar thought, fighting panic. I must find Scourge! With the BloodClan leader's death, he knew the battle would be over. The cats from Twolegplace had no sense of tradition or loyalty to the warrior code. Scourge held them together, and without him they would be nothing. Firestar felt his fur begin to bristle as his gaze found Scourge at last. The small black cat was crouched at the base of the Great Rock, his claws slicing at a warrior he had trapped there. Firestar's belly lurched as he recognized Onewhisker. With a yowl of defiance he leaped across the clearing. Scourge whipped around, leaving Onewhisker to crawl away, bleeding. The BloodClan leader bared his teeth in a snarl. "Firestar!" Without warning, he leaped. Firestar rolled with the impact and landed on top of the smaller cat, planting one paw on his neck. But before he could bite down, Scourge wriggled away with the speed of a snake. The dog's teeth on his claws flashed as he raked them across Firestar's shoulder. Excruciating pain lanced through Firestar's body. He forced himself not to flinch but leaped forward again, sending Scourge flying back against the Great Rock. Briefly the black tom was stunned, and Firestar managed to bite down on his foreleg. Pain like fire seared through him again with another blow from the BloodClan leader's claws, and in the shock of it Firestar lost his grip on Scourge. The BloodClan leader reared back, his paw raised for the death blow. Firestar scrabbled to get away, but he was not fast enough. Agony exploded in his head as the reinforced claws struck down. Flame washed over his eyes, fading to leave nothing but darkness. A soft, black tide was rising to engulf him; he made one final effort to get up, but his paws would not support him, and her fell black into nothingness. Firestar opened his eyes. He was lying on the grass of Fourtrees with moonlight washing around him and the rustle of leaves above his head. For a few heartbeats he relaxed, reveiling in the warm air of greenleaf. Then he remembred Fourtrees as he had last seen it, the branches black and stark in the depths of leaf-bare and the clearing thronged with screeching, warring cats. Abruptly he sat up. He was not alone. "I'm sorry Firestar..." meowed the white StarClan warrior as he approached him. "Scourge killed you. All your lives." Firestar felt as if he had been hit right in the stomach, and a sick feeling washed over all his body. He looked up and saw Whitestorm leaving him alone. Firestar looked at the space beside where his deputy had been standing. At first he thought it was empty, but suddenly he realized that it was filled by the faintest outline of a flame-colored cat. His green eyes looked dimmed and lifeless. Beside the body, stood a small black tom. His face showed triumph and pride. "The great Firestar has died! The forest is now ours!" No! Chapter 1 3 moons later... Bramble unsheathed and sheathed his claws again. It stank in the den. He wondered when Scourge would be arriving. It was three moons since the horrible battle. Firestar was dead and most of the Clan cats were as well. But Scourge had handpicked survivors, the cats he thought were the strongest. The most useful. He changed their names, taking away their dignity. He took over the forest, taking away their home. The Clan cats were all kept in what used to be the old ThunderClan camp. There were a few BloodClan cats there to be kept as guards and the deputy and leader were both BloodClan. The leader, Jag was Scourge's son. There was no escape. And every moon Scourge came. Most of the times he killed one of the Clan cats as a warning to the others. Please StarClan don't let them take Squirrel. Bramble's new mate, Firestar's daughter, his only surviving daughter, was pregnet with his kits. "Scourge is here!" the call shattered Bramble's thoughts. He was prodded out of the den by a guard and entered the camp. It was unrecognizable now. All the flowers and greenery had been ripped out, Twoleg trash littered the ground and guards stood everywhere. Jag was talking to a small black cat at the enterence of camp. Scourge ''thought Bramble. He looked at the cats lining up across camp and saw Squirrel with a pang. She was beautiful, even though her fur was matted, her eyes dark. Bramble ran his mind over the two cats who had been chosen earlier. Squirrel's sister Leaf and the first moon they took Leopardstar. Bramble was pretty sure they killed the cats they took. he scanned across the cats who were left, weak and shivering and starving. ''I don't want any of them to be taken. Scourge paced in front of the cats, looking at them with narrowed eyes. When he seemed happy enough that all his prisoners were starving and helpless he smiled. "Now time to pick the lucky cat." Bramble looked at Squirrel and all of his friends. Please none of them...please...StarClan please.. he prayed silently. "I choose Bramble." Chapter 2 Squirrel let out a howl of pain. "No!" Scourge gave her a hapy look, showing this was exactly the reaction he had wanted and a guard clawed Bramble's mate on her flank. Squirrel ignored the pain and tried to break out of the line but her best friend's Tawny and Feather blocked her way. "No! You'll just die too! As well as the kits!" Feather said, her eyes shining with emotion. Her brother, Storm and Bramble had been friends and she and Bramble were good friends as well. "Yah. He'll be ok. My brother's a fighter." Tawny said, her eyes glittering with pain. It lookedd like it was all she coluld do to not go after Bramble herself. Squirrel's eyes welled up with tears. Feather looked like she was about to start crying too and Squirrel didn't want that so she tried to stop herself. Crow ran his tail comfortingly along both she-cat's back. "You'll pay for this Scourge. You can't keep us here forever." The smoky gray cat had spoken up more then once but now was the first time he hadn't masked the threat of rebellion. Squirrel's eyes widened in shock. She muttered, "Don't get yourself caught too!" her heart raced, Crow was her friend. Even though he was annoying. Feather was shaking with fear at what Scourge might do to her mate. But Scourge was alreayd being whisker out the camp enterence by his guards, one of which was dragging Bramble behind him. Jag however had heard and scratched Crow on the face. "Shut it Clannie." Crow crumpled to the ground, a paw to his face. Feather let out a small shriek of fear and licked her mate, trying to clean the wound. Squirrel just stared where Scourge had dissappeared with her mate. Why are we letting this happen? The thought hit her hard and fast. She knew the answer. The Clans had lost. bloodClan was all that remained. And they were in charge. But thoughts of rebellion were in her head as she stumbled back to the nursery. The nursery smelled horrible and all the kits running around didn't help. There were five other queens as well as Squirrel. Squirrel had just begun to appreciate the Clans each having their own nursery in the past few days. But now she didn't notice it. All she could replay was her screaming for Bramble as he was dragged away.... She vowed to herself that if Crow started a rebellion she would join him, kits or no kits. Chapter 3 Crow fumed. He was shoved roughly back into the warriors den and he plonked down in his next before reliazing it was alive with maggots. Screeching, he jumped up and looked at his nest. He couldn't be sure if it was just because the bedding was VERY old or because some BloodClan fox-heart put them there. He grabbed his moss and defiantly went outside, shaking all the maggots out, making sure some got on the guards. He padded back in. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to stop, Feather and the kits would get hurt as well as any cats who tried to help him. But he couldn't help him. It was in his blood. He passed Tawny who was shoved back in. She smelled as though she was visiting the nursery. Crow suddenly had an urge to do something, anything. He beckoned to Tawny, keeping one eye on the guard who was looking at the suspiciously. "How's hunting?" he asked loudly. Tawny gave him a weird look and the guard looked away, obviously not wanting to listen to the boring conversation. "Rebellion. Tell Squirrel and Feather. Meeting tonight at Fallen Trees." Tawny nodded, amber eyes shining. she turned and padded out to the nursery. The guard glared after her, then at Crow. Crow smirked at him. The guard curled his lip and turned away. Crow settled in his newly made nest. He hoped Tawny got the message to the others. The night shone brightly as Crow raced out of camp. He hadn't even bothered making an excuse to the guard. Which was stupid. As he neared Fallen Trees a pang of sadness hit him. The old Four Trees had been destroyed right after the battle. The trees were dark and leafless now. All the younger saplings and bushes had been torn out of the ground so the Four Oaks stood alone and frightening. The Great Rock had been flippoed over and turned up. Now it stood like a pillar, room enough only for one cat. The moons shone brightly, the only source of happiness Crow could find. He scanned the clearing. The three she-cats waited for him, in the shadow of the Great Rock. He ran to them, paws slipping softly on the mud. Finally he reached them. Feather purred and nuzzled him. Tawny nodded to him, eyes dead. Squirrel was standing a little aways, head bowed. "This was where he died." she murmered. We all bowed our heads. Crow remembered the night Firestar died with a sickness in his stomach and he grit teeth. It took a while to figure out Firestar was gone. But when they did the Clans fell pretty quickly. Scourge killed most of them, but he left the strong ones. They raided the camps. And that night they set Firestar's bodsy on fire and made them all watch. It was awful. Finally they pried Squirrel away and the she-cats all looked at Crow. He hadn't really planned any speech or anything but he just knew what to say. "I asked you here because I want you to help me. We're going to start a rebellion." Feather gasped and Squirrel nodded. Tawny grinned, "So did you ask us because wer're your friends or because we're all very attractive she-cats? Or because we each represent a Clan?" Crow hadn't noticed that last one. He looked at them. Squirrel from ThunderClan, Tawny from ShadowClan, Feather from RiverClan, and himself from WindClan. Of course that was in the old days. He nodded. "All of them." Tawny purred, "Well let's start planning..." Chapter 4 "Storm and Bramble should be here too." Tawny murmered. She suddenly hoped she hadn't reminded any of the others of their missing friends/mates/family. She missed her brother with a horrible longing and Storm had been one of her best friends. The others merely nodded. "So the plans good?" Crow said. We all nodded. Tawny didn't think any of them would question him. Even though he hadn't been related to or loved the missing cats, they had been his best friends, leaving him alone to help the she-cats. He was the only tom when there should have been three. Tawny thought about the plan. So far, Crow just wanted them to work on getting trustable cats on their side. But he specifically named several cats they shouldn't ask. Tawny trusted Crow, she was sure he knew what he was doing. Tawny followed Squirrel as they leaped back to camp leaving Feather and Crow alone. She was sure they would be ok. Cats and names ran through her head as she thought of who to approach. Sand and Gray would help most definatly. Russet and Misty as well. And of course Rowan. The others she would have to think about. She was so lost in thought that she hardly noticed when she passed through the enterence to camp. She subconciously bounded to her den. Squirrel had vanished but she didn't notice until a claw pricked at her from behind. She spun around, tail lashing, teeth bared, claws already unsheathed, waiting for the battle to begin... A guard faced her. Another stood behind her holding a squirming Squirrel. Tawny closed her eyes and reopened them. Please StarClan no... "We were up and we saw you two pretty little kitties come back in so we decided we needed some fighting practice." the she-cat in front of Tawny leered at her, smirking. Tawny fought to keep from relaxing. They didn't know about Crow and Feather. They just wanted some cats to fight. Which was bad. But not half as bad as the punishmet for treason. "Let her go, she's a queen." Tawny told the tom holding Squirrel. He looked uncomfortable. Letting her go would be un-BloodClan behavior but she was putting up a great fight for a queen and he was already bleeding from several long scratches. He muttered something and turned Squirrel loose. The gigner she-cat sprang over to Tawny, green eyes sparkling with worry. Tawny gave her a slight nod and Squirrel, still looking back in worry, ran to the nursery. Tawny turned to face the two cats again when a paw slammed into her face. She hissed and fell to the ground. The blows kept coming, raining down on her. Someone was scratching her, the cuts burning like fire... She curled into a ball, trying to shield her face and ears but she was loosing conciousness. And they kept attacking. There were two of them and she was losing badly. Make it stop. Please StarClan make them stop. Then suddenly, it did stop. Tawny carefully peeked out at the clearing. Her two tormentors had vanished and she scanned the clearing, seeing them a few foxlengths away, unconcious. She looked around. No one was there. Was this just a bad dream? Would she wake up in her nest? Or was ths real? Who had saved her? She looked up at the stars, searching for answers. They twinkled merrily back. Tawny blinked. Of course. But...was it possible? StarClan had stayed silent after Firestar's death, they hadn't sent dreams to the old medicine cats or any other cat. No one had visited the Moonstone and the sigs they used to send stopped. But now... Tawny wasn't sure to be angry at their long silence or delighted at their return. StarClan is back. Chapter 5 Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions